


Smile

by Ukume94



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Ultimate Universe
Genre: Clubbing, Imagine Kilgrave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: Imagine being immune to Kilgrave's power





	Smile

Your friends and you walk into a club the girls making high pitched noises of excitement, they'd been talking about how long it's been since you all hung out and that you all need this Saturday night to be crazy as hell.  
You've never been that girl that enjoys getting drunk to have fun, really you would rather stay home and eat left over pizza in your pajamas and getting drunk to forget about some past problems.  
They begged and pleaded with you to join in on the "fun" of course you knew the only way to shut them up was to accept their invitation.  
The girls squeel as they all head to the bar, you follow behind scanning the club just to familiarize yourself with the people it holds. Looking around you notice some other women wearing tight dresses that had to be suffocating them, men eyeing your friends which of course was what they want.  
Continuing to look over the club you're eyes meet a man in a purple suit, he's seated in a booth in the back of the bar his arms crossed as he watches you intensly.  
As you stare you feel a slight chill run down your spine, what was it about that man that made you feel that way?  
If he makes you feel this way you knew you deffinatly have to keep the girls away from him.  
Realizing you're still staring at the man in purple you look away hoping it didn't make him think he has a shot with you, God knows that's not the reason you're really here.  
"(Y/N) come on." Your friend Camille says waving you over to the bar.  
You've never understood how you landed girly friends like these girls, normally you've been the loner, introverted towards anyone who came too close. These girls ended up taking you in like a stray dog, adopting you into the bright pinks and hair spray family. Of course you would never let one of them do your make-up or make you dress like a Barbie doll but that didn't stop them from wanting you around.  
Nodding you quickly walk over to stand with the others, you know you look like the odd one out but of course that doesn't bother you. The girls wear bright colored dresses while you wear blue jeans and a Team Stark t-shirt, they wear high heels and you wear black and white Chucks. You're dressed as if you were headed to the mall with a group of pot heads and skater boys.  
Taking a seat at the bar you look down they line of girls you're with, maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad. You silently plead whatever God was listening to you.  
"What are you gonna have to drink (Y/N)?" Jamie ask taking a sip of her sex on the beach.  
You've tried one girly drink and hated every sip. The fruit flavored shit was just trying to help the poor souls who can't handle drinking strong liquor, it's kinda sad really.  
Looking to the bartender you smirk wanting to make sure he knows you weren't going for the girly shit.  
"Scotch on the rocks." You answer letting the bartender hear your order.  
He nods seeming slightly surprised but continues to work on your drink.  
"Can I just say how great it is being with all my girls again!" Hannah admits looking around to each one of the girls.  
The other girls agree grabbing one others hands as they connect as if they've been missing each other for years but in reality it had only been a few weeks. The bartender places your drink on the paper like coaster and nods towards you.  
"Bless you." You mouth takeing your drink and nod silently before taking a large swig.  
Why the hell did you agree to this? You ask yourself silently wishing you had Dorothy's ruby slippers.  
The girls continue to talk amongst themselves thinking you were listening, in all honesty they're voices begun to sound like the adults voices in the Charlie Brown cartoons.  
The hair on the back of your neck stands to all ends, looking up from the bar you notice the man in purple continuing to watch you from across the room with a smirk appearing on his lips.  
How long has he been watching? You wonder feeling uncomfortable in your seat. Quickly looking away and chug the last bit of scotch from your glass to take away some of the uneasyness.  
The night seems to slow down while the girls continue to drink and dance around on the dance floor with some men they've met.  
You of course stopped after that first drink knowing you needed to keep a clear head especially with the man in purple still seated in the back.  
Grabbing your cell from your pocket you check the time, the small glowing numbers reading 2:30 AM.  
Dear Lord when in the world do they call last call? You groan to yourself feeling that itch to just up and leave without saying goodbye.  
Shaking your head you know you need to stay around, the girls would be very disappointed if you left.  
Sticking your phone back in your pocket you look back to see the man in purple standing and making his way towards you.  
Shit.  
What was it about you that made him think you wanted him to meet you?  
You were not interested in anyone at the moment, you enjoy being a single woman thank you very much.  
Looking away you look to the empty glass in front of you, the ice having melted hours ago.  
He stops right next to you, the smell of his very expensive cologne reaching your nose.  
He smelt amazing you have to admit, normally guys who hit on you buy cheap cologne; stuff teens wear in middle school that makes all the young girls drop their panties.  
"Hello." He speaks.  
Holy crap he's British, you weren't expecting that. You turn and look to him.  
He's skinny, dark brown hair nicely parted to the side, a five o'clock shadow upon his very handsome face.  
"Hi." You answer feeling your stomach twist looking into his dark coffee like eyes.  
"What's your name?" He asks politely trying to make a conversation.  
Did you really want this guy who's been staring at you for hours to know you're name? He made you feel so uncomfortable not even that long ago, what if was some kind of physco who wants to wear your skin?  
Glancing to his suit you rethink the idea of him wearing your skin, he would most deffinaly not wear your skin seeing how his suit was to the nines.  
"Come on now, tell me your name." He orders instead of asking.  
You raise an eyebrow and decide just to give him your name.  
What bad could happen?  
"(Y/N)." You answer quickly looking away from his dark eyes and towards your friends.  
They wear large smiles upon their faces, dancing with men they don't even know.  
Speaking of men they don't even know the British man in purple hasn't introduced himself yet.  
"Now you know my name, what's yours?" You ask turning back to him and waiting for his response.  
"You can call me Kilgrave." He answers with a smirk.  
Kilgrave, what kind of name was that? It couldn't be his first name. You think to yourself feeling his eyes still watching you.  
"Why are you sitting here alone?" He asks.  
"I'm not alone, you're here." You answer honestly knowing it was a bit sarcastic for someone you just met.  
"Not what I mean, why are you sitting her instead of dancing with the blonde bimbos?" He asks.  
Your eyebrows furrow in anger not liking that he just called them bimbos, of course they are bimbos but no one is allowed to call them that except for you... Behind their backs.  
"Watch it buddy, those girls are my friends and I really don't appreciate you calling them names." You begin your voice stern.  
He raises his hands in defence and lets a small grin appear.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend." He says looking into your eyes.  
You look towards him, your face in a frown as he tries to make up for his mistake.  
"Now come on dear, how about a smile."  
The hell? He watched you for hours, called your friends bimbos and now requests a smile.  
Who does he think he is?  
He watches you as if waiting for something. Realizing he's not getting that smile he wants; his face becomes serious. Confusion appearing as he looks you over.  
"Listen asshole I'll smile when I want to, not when I'm told."  
He opens his mouth like a fish and shakes his head slowly.  
"That's odd, this normally doesn't happen."  
"You're telling me other girls fall for this shit?" You scoff.  
He eyes you up and down in confusion, you decide enough was enough and quickly get up from you seat.  
"Right so this is awkward, I'm gonna go." You begin placing your money for your drink on the bar.  
"How are you doing that?" He asks still confused.  
You raise an eyebrow and hold back a laugh. How were you getting up and paying for your drink?  
Yeah this guy had to be drunk.  
"It's called freewill." You answer quickly before heading towards the dance floor and telling the girls it was time to go.  
Walking towards the door you turn noticing Kilgrave watching you, his eyes showing something else.  
Fear.


End file.
